Bella's Summer Love
by lbriggs15
Summary: Bella goes on a summer vacation to Forks and meets Edward. Just when her life was just about to get back on track it gets worse. But then she realizes everything wasn't a mistake and makes everything right again
1. Chapter 1 FORKS

_Chapter One : Forks_

_I don't know why I said yes to going to Forks that summer, maybe I was going crazy or something else. _

_It was the last day of school and I was thrilled that it was over and that I going to start my Senior Year in the fall. When I got home I was greeted at the door by my mom, Amanda and I thought to myself 'Oh God, I am in trouble.'_

_"Hi, Bella, how did you get on today?"_

_"I got on fine, Mom. What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing's wrong, I just got off the phone to your dad and he said that you can stay with him for the whole summer if you want to, of course?"_

_"Want to? Of course, I want to go. When am I going?"_

_"Tomorrow at 3, is that okay?"_

_"Yeah, that's fine. I'll start packing now."_

_I ran up the stairs in excitement and grabbed my suitcases out of my closet and got all my warm clothes and shoved them in the suitcase because it will be cold and rainy over there._

_It wouldn't be like here in Tulsa, warm and sunny all summer. I didn't get any sleep that night because I was really excited. I got up and showered and dressed and ate. _

_"I going to say my goodbyes, okay Mom?"_

_"Okay, be back before 3, all right?"_

_"All right, see you later, Bye."_

_I went to my best friend Kayla's house first and she didn't want me to go and leave her here all summer._

_But then I told her I would be back for my mom's birthday and she was relieved. It was nearly 2 when I left her house because we were talking so much I lost track of time. I left and went home. Mom drove me to the airport and she stayed with me until the plane was there. _

_"Goodbye, Mom. See you in a month."_

_"Goodbye honey. I will miss you. I love you."_

_I got on the plane and she was gone. It took 3 hours to get to Seattle. I slept, read and listened to music for the duration of the flight. I was really jet lagged when I arrived in Port Angeles. Then I saw my dad, Charlie standing beside his car and I ran up to him. I gave him a hug. _

_"Hi, Bella. Good flight?"_

_"Yeah, it was okay."_

_My mom and dad divorced when I was only a baby but I spent 2 weeks with him in the summer and Christmas until I was 14. But it had been nearly a year and half since I been here. I looked at my watch and it was 3:00 p.m. and I groaned I had been traveling for nearly 4 hours I was really tired. _

_"How's your mom?"_

_"She's fine, Dad."_

_"Good. How was your exams?"_

_"Really easy actually."_


	2. Chapter 2 PARTY

_Chapter Two : Party_

_It took only one trip to get all my stuff upstairs. I unpacked and dressed in sweats and went into the bathroom and cleaned myself up after a day of traveling. I went to bed for about an hour and then I woke up to the sound of coughing and I opened my eyes and it was my cousin Alice._

_I jumped out of the bed and gave her a big hug. _

_"Hi Alice, how are you?"_

_"I am fine, how are you? I haven't seen in ages."_

_"I am fine. I just finished my exams at school."_

_"Cool, listen there is a party at my friend's house, do you want to go?"_

_"Yeah, totally. I need a party."_

_"It's looks like you do. Its at 8 so do you want to go shopping?"_

_"Yeah, okay. Wait and I will put jeans on."_

_"I will be downstairs."_

_"All right."_

_I grabbed my bag and went downstairs and I went into the sitting room and Dad wasn't in there. _

_"Your Dad had to go to work, just there. I asked him about the party and shopping. But I had to tell him that it was a birthday party and that adults would there but he said it was okay and he left you money it on the table."_

_"Thanks, Alice."_

_We went outside and I saw her car it was blue Porsche. I was gobsmacked. _

_"Do you like my car?"_

_"Yeah, when did you get it?"_

_"Last month, Mom and Dad said if I didn't get at least a B in Math I wouldn't get a car. And I got an A in it so they got me a Porsche."_

_"Cool, come on, I have to get a great outfit."_

_"Okay, come on."_

_I got in and we drove to Port Angeles and we shopped for about 2 hours and it was about 6 when we were back at my house. _

_"I'll pick you up in an hour, okay."_

_"Okay, see you in an hour."_

_I went inside and ran upstairs and took my outfit of the bag I got a blue strapless top, a white cardigan, a short denim skirt and blue high heels. I had a shower and dried my hair and did my makeup and dressed. I heard a car and I looked out my window and it was Becky. _

_"Bye, Dad. See you later."_

_"Bye Bella, be back by one, okay?"_

_"Okay, Dad."_

_I went outside and got inside Alice's car._

_"You look amazing. Did you go on that diet I was telling you about?"_

_"Yeah, I did. And I got a boyfriend out of it."_

_"Really. Was it that Jacob guy you were talking about last summer."_

_"Yeah, it was. But we broke up three weeks because he cheated on me."_

_"Oh My God! Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah, I am okay. I don't need him. He was just holding me back."_

_"You said it, girl. We are here."_

_She parked outside a house. It was like a house you would see in a magazine. We got out and went up to the house. We went straight to the dance floor. We danced for about hour and we got a drink. _

_"This is a great party, Alice."_

_"I know isn't it."_

_We walked over to a blonde haired boy. _

_"Bella, this is my boyfriend, Jasper."_

_"Wow, boyfriend. Hi."_

_"Hey"_

_We talked for about a half an hour, then Alice poke me in the arm._

_"What?"_

_"Look over there" she motioned her head __to a boy with bronze hair and piercing green eyes. _

_"Who is he?"_

_"His name is Edward Cullen. He is totally hot, isn't he?"_

_"Yeah, totally." We back on the dance floor. Time flew and the next thing we know it's 12:45. Alice dropped me home and I went to bed. _

_The next day I woke up the sound of my phone ringing. _

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi Bella, wake up."_

_"Hi Alice, what's wrong?"_

_"Nothing, me and a few friends were planning to go to La Push. Do you want to go?"_

_"Yeah, okay. What time are you going at?_

_"At 11 so hurry on and get ready."_

_"Okay, see you in a half hour."_


	3. Chapter 3 LA PUSH

_Chapter Three : La Push _

_I got up of bed and had a shower and got dressed in a zip-up jacket, jeans and top. Before I put on my clothes on I put on the bikini I got yesterday when I was shopping with Becky. _

_It was a blue and with white stripes on it. It was really pretty. I put a towel and a hairbrush in a bag. I went downstairs and saw that Dad had already left for work. I heard a knock on the door and looked my watch - it was 11:00._

_"Hi, Rachel, ready to go? Did you bring your new bikini?"_

_"Yeah, I did and why?"_

_"Cause Alex Lane in going to be there."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah."_

_We got in the car and drove to La Push, it took only 15 minutes. When I got out of the car I looked over and saw Alex, then he caught my stare and smiled at me and I smiled back and walked away with Becky and we walked over to the changing rooms. 10 minutes later we came out and everyone just looked at me and Becky._

_"Everyone is staring at us."_

_"Yeah, is that bad?"_

_"No, it is just weird for me because I never got this attention in Tulsa, I was always the one that always didn't get the attention."_

_"Well, looks like you're the hottest thing here."_

_"Thanks, Becky."_

_"No problem," we walked over to her boyfriend, Will. A few minutes later I went to get a drink and when I came back Alex was there. _

_"Here you go, Becky" I said handing a drink to her. _

_"Thanks, Rachel. Oh where are my manners, Rachel this is Alex Lane. Alex this Rachel Hale, my cousin."_

_"Hey" he said in a velvet voice._

_"Hi, nice to meet you" mesmerized by his very toned body and he looked surprisely like Edward Cullen from Twilight. But even more gorgeous. _

_We started talking and having a good time. At 3:00 we went to the changing rooms and I was stopped by Alex. _

_"Do you want a ride home?"_

_"Yeah, sure. I will just have to tell Lori."_

_"Alright, meet you in a few minutes."_

_"Okay." I meet Becky at the changing rooms._

_"Hi, Becky, is it okay if Alex drives me home?"_

_"Yeah, that's fine."_

_I meet Alex at the car and I gave him directions to my house. He parked outside the house. _

_"Thanks for the ride,"I said trying to sound flirty. _

_"No problem," _

_I turned around to face him and his face was so close to mine. He leaned in and kissed me. I never in my life felt something like that in my life. I handed him a piece of paper with my new number on it._

_"Call me sometime."_

_"All right, bye." _

_I got out of the car and went inside. I got my wet towel and bikini and put them in the washing machine while I waited for it to finish I called Becky. _

_"Hi Rachel, tell me all of the details. Did you kiss him?"_

_"It was the other way around, actually."_

_"Really, is he a good kisser?"_

_"Yeah, he is. A really good one."_

_Becky and I talked for about an hour about him. We finished talking and I went to the washing machine to see if my bikini and towel was dry and they were so I put therm in the dryer. _

_While I waited I went into the kitchen and started to make dinner for me and dad. I got some potatoes and wrapped them in tin foil and put in the oven to bake. I got some steak and marinated them and grilled them. Dad was home by the time I served them up in plates. _

_After dinner, I went upstairs and had a shower and came downstairs and watched t.v. while Dad was gone over to his friend's to play cards. I watched She's The Man. I eat popcorn. After the movie I was tidying up when I phone started vibrating in my pocket. I answered._

_I didn't recognize the number. _

_I answered it. _

"_Hello"_

"_Hi, Rachel, it's Alex Lane."_

"_Oh, hi. How are you?"_

"_I am fine, how about you?"_

"_I am fine, what's up?"_

"_I was wondering if you want to go for dinner tomorrow night?"_

"_Yeah, okay. What time?"_

"_I will pick you up at 7, alright?"_

"_Yeah, fine. See you tomorrow."_

"_Bye."_

_I couldn't believe I had a date. I wanted to ring Becky, but I said to myself 'I will call her in the morning.' I went __upstairs and went to bed. _


	4. Chapter 4 THE DATE

Chapter Four : The Date

The next morning I woke up and went downstairs and Dad was sitting at the kitchen table drinking his morning coffee.

"Morning, Dad. Do you want some breakfast?"

"Morning, Bella. Yeah, sure I will have some breakfast."

I go some bacon and eggs from the fridge and started to cook them. After they were done I give them to Dad. I went to the cupboard and got some cereal and ate.

"See you later, Bells. I am going fishing with Billy and Harry. I will be back around two"

"Dad, hold on a second."

"Yeah?"

"Is it okay if I go on a date with Edward Cullen tonight?"

"Yeah, sure as long as you are home by curfew."

"Alright, Dad. Thanks."

I walked up to him and gave a peck on the cheek.

"See you later, Dad."

I went upstairs and grabbed my phone and called Alice. She answered after 3 rings.

"Hi, Bella, what's up?"

"I have a date with Edward Cullen. "

"What? Really? When?"

"Tonight at 7. I, seriously need you help I have nothing to wear. Can I wear something of yours tonight?"

"Of course. I will bring some dresses now."

"Thanks, Alice. You are life-saver."

10 minutes later, there was a knock on the door. It was Alice. We went up to my room. She brought three dresses. One was black strapless, the other two were a red halter neck and white one shoulder. I really liked the black strapless. So, I chose that one.

Alice left and I went downstairs and made some lunch for myself. Dad came home at two and I made him lunch. After lunch, I went upstairs and tidied my room. It took me an hour because Alice was messing with my make-up on what kind of makeup I should wear.

I watched t.v. for the rest of the day. And around 5 I had a shower and put on make-up, did my hair and got dressed. It took me two hours to get ready. I heard a horn and grabbed my bag and went outside. And went outside. He looked at me with his mouth open. I got to the car and got in.

"Hey, Bella, how are you?"

"I am fine, you?"

"I am good. So where are we going?"

"Wait and see."

He drove for a good 30 minutes before we got there. He parked outside a restaurant on the waterfront. It was breathtaking. We went inside and a seat in one of the booths. We ate and talked about everything. I told about my family and my friends back home.

"In January, I started outside with out this guy named Jacob and then just three weeks ago I found out he was dating another girl behind my back her name was Leah."

"Well, it's his lose, you are a great girl."

And then after dinner we went for a walk out on the waterfront. We sat down on a bench and he ask me a question that shunned me.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

I was gobsmacked at this question. I thought about it. And my answer was:

"Yes, I will."

We kissed for about a minute. We went back to the car holding hands. I couldn't believe I had a boyfriend just after breaking up with Jacob. We arrived a half hour later outside my house.

"Can I walk you to our door?"

"Yeah, okay."

He walked me to my door. We kissed and said good-bye. When I got in Alice was sitting on a step on the stairs.

"What happened? Tell me everything. I want all the deets."

We went upstairs and I got into my pajamas. I sat on my bed and she sat down beside me and I told her everything. I told the part when he ask me to be his girlfriend. She was shocked.


	5. Chapter 5 MEETING MR MRS CULLEN

Chapter Five : Meeting Mr. + Mrs. Cullen

_It has been a month since I been going out with Edward it has been brilliant and he brought me to lots of different places. I love having him as a boyfriend, he is more of a man than Jacob will ever be. _

_One day I was packing because I was going home for my Mom's birthday I was going for 2 days. Edward was bringing me to the airport and he was picking me up. _

_At 4 p.m. I was in the sitting room waiting for Edward. Then a heard a car pull up and it was Edward. I got my bags, hugged Dad and went. I put my bags in the back seat and got in. _

"_Hey babe," Edward said. _

"_Hey yourself."_

_It was a long flight home but it was worth it. I got to give the present I got for Mom (a Tiffany bracelet) she loved it. I told her all about Edward and all the new friends I made. _

_She was glad that I moved on from Jacob. At the party I saw him. I didn't go over him. He waved at me but I didn't waved back. I was still mad at him for doing that to me. _

_A week later, I went back to Forks. Dad and Edward were waiting for me at the airport. I ran up to Dad and gave him a hug. And then I went over to Edward and kissed him. _

"_I missed you both."_

"_Honey, you were only gone for a week so calm down." Dad said putting my bags into the trunk. _

_We got home and I unpacked my stuff and had a shower. Edward said that he wanted me to meet his Mom and Dad. So I was really nervous. I never been to his house. _

_He drove past the woods and I saw big three-storey house. It was absolutely spectacular. _

_We went inside and went into the living room. _

"_Mom, Dad, this is Bella Swan. The girl I wanted you meet. Bella this is my parents, Carlisle and Esme."_

"_Hi,"I said nervously._

"_Don't be nervous, Bella. It's alright we don't bite."_

"_Alright."_

_Then Edward took me upstairs because he wanted me to meet his brother and sister. We first went to his sister, Rosalie's room. She is 17 years old. She is Edward's twin sister. They look nothing alike. Then we went up another stairs and I meet his brother, Emmett. He is 19 years old. He is really big in height and weight wise. But he was really nice. _

_The we went to Edward's room. We listened to music and talked about the usual stuff we would talk about. Around 8 Edward brought me home. I kissed me goodbye. The next day I was woken by the sound of my phone. It was Alice. We chatted for about an hour and planned to go shopping to catch up. _

_We shopped for about 2 hours. We meet Edward and Jasper for lunch and we went to a movie and around 6 all of us went back to my house and we watched 'Harry Potter and the Order Of The Phoenix' we ordered pizza and ate that and we all slept on the sofa._

_ The__ next morning Dad came down the stairs to found me and Edward on the big couch asleep and Alice and Jasper on the floor with a blanket over them. Dad woke us up and we had breakfast and Alice, Jasper and Edward went home and I had a shower._


	6. Chapter 6 THE NIGHT

Chapter Six : The Night

For the past month I spent most of my time over in Edward's house, going camping and hiking with his family. And going shopping with Rosalie and Alice. The only time I spent at home was sleeping and washing myself. Dad was happy I wasn't cooked up in the house that I was out with people. But he was sad also because I was leaving in 2 weeks.

One day, I was at home, watching t.v. and then my phone started to ring. It was Edward

"Hey, Edward, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Do you want to go for a hike in the woods?"

"Yeah sure okay."

"I will pick you up in 10 minutes."

"Okay, bye."

I got my hiking boots out of the press under the stairs and put them in a bag. 10 minutes later I heard a car outside and I ran outside. He drove to his house first. I changed out of my sneakers into the boots. We walked into the woods for about 3 hours and than it started to pour rain. We ran back to the house.

Nobody was in the house. Apart from their dog, Drake. We got into the house and Edward looked at me and then suddenly he had me gripped to the wall, kissing me.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me up the stairs. We went to the bathroom to take off our wet clothes I wrapped a warm towel around myself.

And then we went into his room. He laid me on his bed. And then he went to his music player and put it on. Then he came back and climbed on top of me. I knew what was going to happen.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Bella?"

"I never been so sure in my life, I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Bella"

He stood up and took off my towel and started to kiss me all over. I couldn't believe what was happening. When he got to my lips he asked me the same question.

"Are you sure?" he said again for the 3rd time.

"Yes, I am sure."

And then I pulled him in for a kiss.

Then he removed his towel and then suddenly I felt a pain I have never felt in my life but then that pain turned into pleasure. We did it for another 2 minutes and then he held me in his arms and I fell asleep. Around 8 that evening I woke up and I realized that I had fallen asleep so I grabbed my phone. I dialed Dad's number.

"Hey, Dad."

"Bella, where are you?" he sounded worried.

"I am at Edward's house. Me and his sister are watching a movie. Is it okay if I stay tonight. She is a bit upset about something."

"Yeah, you can. Sleep well. See you tomorrow."

After I hung up I went back to bed and Edward was awake.

"Hi, sorry I woke you, I had to tell Dad where I was."

"It's okay. Do you want something to eat?"

"Yeah, sure."

We went downstairs holding hands and Emmett was in the sitting room watching t.v.

"What have you guys been up to?" he said curiously.

"Nothing, and if we were up to something we wouldn't tell you anyway" Edward said sarcastically

We ordered pizza and sat down on the couch and watched a movie and then Rosalie came home from her friend's house around half 9. Carlisle and Esme didn't come back till midnight.

At 11 me and Edward went back to bed. I was beat. I went to sleep once my head hit the pillow.


	7. Chapter 7 TWO WEEKS LATER

_Chapter Seven : Two Weeks Later_

_Two weeks later, I woke up feeling funny. I got up and I got really dizzy. Then suddenly I bolted for the bathroom. I puked about 3 times. After I brushed my teeth I went back to my room and started to go through my calender I had a load of things on today : 1. I was going home today, 2. My period 3. Edward's 18th Birthday. Then it hit me my period was meant to come yesterday. I couldn't believe I was late for the first time in my life. _

_I started to pace the room. I had to reassure myself that I wasn't pregnant. I grabbed my phone. I dialed Alice's number. _

"_Hi, Bella, what's up?"_

"_I think I am pregnant._"

"_WHAT!!!"_

"_Don't shout, please."_

"_Sorry, do you want me to go the drugstore and get you a pregnancy test."_

"_Yeah, please I will pay you back I swear"_

"_It's fine. Don't worry about it."_

_We hung up and for the time I hung up the phone to Alice getting here seemed like forever. I heard a knock on the door and I ran downstairs and it was Alice. She was holding a bag full of pregnancy tests. _

"_Hi, come in. Go upstairs."_

"_Where is your Dad?"_

"_He is at work at the moment."_

_I got the bag of pregnancy tests from Alice and went to the bathroom and did the tests and went back to my bedroom about 5 minutes later. We had to wait 10 minutes for the results. I turned on the egg timer and set it for 10 minutes. It didn't seem like 10 minutes it seemed like 10 hours. _

_Then the timer went off. I jumped off the bed and went over to my desk and looked down and picked up the first test the result was : positive, the second one : positive, the third one : positive and the fourth one : positive. I fell to the ground in tears. I couldn't believe I was pregnant. Dad was going to kill me. _

_Alice had to help me up and carry me to my bed. Then we heard a car pull up outside and Alice looked out the window. _

"_Bella, it's Edward do you want me to answer it?"_

"_Yeah, I will answer it. You stay here."_


	8. Chapter 8 CONFRONTATION

Chapter Eight : Confrontation 

I went downstairs and answered it and I let Edward in.

"Bells, are you alright?"

"No, I am not actually. Edward I have something to tell you? Don't get mad, okay?"

"Alright."

We went into the sitting room and I looked behind me and Alice was standing at the end of the staircase.

"What's up, Bella, because I am getting pretty anxious."

My head told me to tell him but then my heart told me not to hurt him.

"I am leaving, tomorrow. And I am not coming back. I am so sorry."

"Hold on I thought you weren't leaving till next week. How could you do this to me."

"I told my dad what happened two weeks ago. And he went ballistic. So he told me to go and book a flight home and I am going home."

"Fine, goodbye. Have a nice life."

"Wait, Edward, wait."

"No I won't wait. And by the way while you away I had sex with Tanya, my ex-girlfriend and Tanya is pregnant. Alice knows everything.

"WHAT? Alice you knew and you didn't tell me, why?"

"I didn't want you to get hurt. I am sorry."

"No sorry doesn't cut it."

"By the way, Edward. I am pregnant. That's what I wanted to tell you. Do you realize my life is ruined now because of you. I hate you and do you know what, you and Tanya belong together. I'm never coming back here again. Get out the both of you."

I grabbed Alice's coat and bag and threw them at her. I slammed the door and slide down the door, in tears.

I ran upstairs and got my bags and threw all my clothes into it. Then I heard the front open and close.

"Bella, are you here?"

I came down the stairs and I was still crying. Dad was in the sitting room.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"No, Dad. I broke up with Edward because he cheated on me with Tanya Denali. Dad, I have something to tell you?"

"I already know because you have been sleeping more, hungry all the time and vomiting, you're pregnant, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am. Are you mad?"

"No, I am disappointed. Do you want to go home?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Okay, I will ring the airline and book another flight then I will ring your mom."

"Okay."


	9. Chapter 9 GOING HOME

Chapter Nine : Going Home 

I went upstairs and I went to my laptop to sent an email to my best friend, Kayla. But when I logged in there was two emails were from Alice. I deleted them. I don't want any talked her. I sent the email and I had a shower and put my suitcases downstairs beside the door.

I went to bed and then when I was just about to fall asleep. My phone talked to ring I picked it up and it was Mom.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Bella, are you okay? Your Dad told me everything about breaking up Edward, Edward cheating on you and that you're pregnant."

"I am so so sorry, Mom. Are you mad?"

"No, I am disappointed but when you come home I will help you look after you while you are pregnant and when you have to baby I will help you look after the baby."

"Okay, see you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too. And don't worried about anything."

"Alright, I won't. Bye."

I went to sleep thinking about that in 8 months that I will have a baby. I am so scared about it but Mom said that she will help me and I will be forever grateful for that.

The next morning, I woke up and Dad was standing over me with a breakfast. I was pancakes, bacon and eggs, a glass of orange and a bowl of my favorite cereal, Count Chocula.

"Here you go, eat up and then have a shower because your flight is at 11, okay, honey?"

"Okay, Dad. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

I eat it all in nearly one go. I had a shower and got dressed in jeans and my Paramore hoodie that Mom got me for doing my exams. I was glad I was going home I really missed home, I missed my two best friends, Jessica and Kayla and weirdly enough I missed Jacob.

I went downstairs and Dad was waiting for me at the door.

"Ready, Bella?"

"Yeah, I am."

We got into the car and when we drove past Alice's house and she was outside getting into her car, and then when we were stopped to get gas in a gas station. Dad told me to go and pay when I went inside and Edward and he was with Tanya. I wanted to go and smack her but then I remembered I was in a public place so I just paid they were outside before me.

They were beside his car, making out. I felt hurt and then looked over and I saw Dad about to get out but then I ran over to him and stopped her from going over there and making a scene. Edward looked over and Dad gave him a dirty look.

It took Dad nearly an hour to get to the airport. I gave Dad a hug and I left on the plane. I cried walking out to the plane. And that was the last time I was ever in Forks. But was it.


	10. Chapter 10 EIGHT MONTHS LATER

Chapter Ten : Eight Months Later 

August, September, October, November, December, January, February, March, April and May those months went by with a flash. In September I went back to school. As my bump grew and grew and as the months went by. People didn't really noticed my bump because it wasn't that big.

I still keep in touch with Dad. Last October, Alice rang me and she asked for a apologize and I gave it to her.

She seemed really sincere about it. We keep in touch and in December she came over and spent Christmas with us.

She told me that Edward and Tanya moved in together and that Tanya was having twins. I didn't really care because I hate him for doing that to me.

I will never forgive him for what he did because he hurt me so much. After I came back to Phoenix, I spent the week in my room crying. The only time I went downstairs was for meals.

Edwqrd kept calling me after I left Forks but I ignored every single call. The voice mails he left was full of apologies but I deleted every single one.

The things I regret about being in Forks is meeting him that day at La Push and the times I had wasted with him. And that I shouldn't have left Forks to go to Phoenix and then everything will be alright between me and him.

And the fact that I lost my virginity to him. Just makes me want to vomit. My mom said it not good to keep my feelings locked up so she got me a diary and I write in it very night before I go to sleep.

After I came home from Forks, Mom took me to the doctors and he confirmed my pregnancy. Since then, I am having a good pregnancy.

I go to all of my scans and doctors appointments. When I was 6 months pregnant, I went to my scan and the doctor said I was having a boy. I was happy.

I was sad as well because when the baby is older he might look like Edward. But I will not think of him that way because I love my baby no matter what or who he looks like.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm and turned to turn it off and looked the date and today was my due date : 13th of May. I was so excited. I got up and rubbed my bump. I can't see my feet anymore because my bump was grown more the past couple of weeks.

I had a shower and got dressed in a hoodie and a pairs of maternity jeans (Mom got for me the day before) and a pair of converse sneakers.

I went downstairs where Mom was cooking breakfast. Chris, my brother was sitting at the table reading the paper but I see right through that paper and I see the magazine Sports Illustrated.

I hate when he reads it because it always has hot, skinny girls on the cover and it just make me feel worse about myself.

I told Mom and she cancelled his subscription of it and she told him what I said. And then him and I had a chat about it and I told him that he can read it when I am not in the room.

When I came in the kitchen he got rid of it and started to horse down his breakfast.

"Morning Mom. Morning Chris."

"Morning honey. Do you want some breakfast?"

"Yes, I would please. I am so so hungry."

She gave me my breakfast and I eat it slowly not like horse boy beside me. When I finished eating I went into the sitting room and Chris went to work.

Seeing as it was my due date, Mom didn't want me to go to school because she is afraid that I would go into labor in school. I didn't object. I thought that would be a good idea.

2 hours later, Mom came into the sitting room and sat down beside me. After breakfast she rang her work and told them that she taking 2 weeks off because of me.

She didn't want me to go into labor by myself either. I thought that was really unselfish of her. Around 12 after Mom made me lunch I felt a twinge in my side I just past it off.

An hour later, I was in my room I was on my laptop chatting to Alice. She wasn't in school today because she has the measles.

A month before now I was chatting to her and she told me that Emily gave birth to boy and girl named Adam and Jamie. I didn't really care. I only care about my baby I don't care about her.

She is bitch for having sex with him when he was with me and getting pregnant with his children. She was stupid. I

shouldn't really talk because I am stupid for having sex with him and getting pregnant.

Then suddenly I felt a gush and then it came to me : My water broke. Then I felt a sharp pain ripping through me.

"MOM!!" I shouted.

Then she came running the stairs and bursting into my room and seeing me doubled up in pain. She got my overnight bag she had packed to day before and put me and the bag in the car.

It only took 10 minutes to get to the hospital. Mom cut the journey that would take 20 minutes in half by driving like a lunatic. Luckily the police didn't catch her.

When he got to the hospital I was put into a wheelchair and wheeled into a room. Mom dressed me into a gown and put me into the bed. The doctor came in and checked me over.

"You are already 8cm dilated. How far apart are your contractions?"

"About every 1 minute."

"Okay, looks like you will have a quick birth."


	11. Chapter 11 BABY BOY

_Chapter Eleven : Baby Boy_

_A half hour later, I was wheeled into the delivery room because I was fully dilated. Mom was with me. The pain was indescribable. I kept shouting because I was in so much pain. After 15 minutes of pushing, I gave birth to a baby boy, Alex Jacob. I chose that name because my mom's dad's name is Alex and my dad's dad's name is Jacob. And they both died 4 months before I went to Forks. I miss them both terribly. _

_2 hours passed and I woke up and saw my Dad and Alice sitting down on chairs either side of my bed. I got up and give each of them a hug. _

"_Hi, Dad. I missed you."_

"_Hey Alice."_

"_Hi Bells, how are you doing?" Dad said lovingly. _

"_I am still a bit sore. But it was all worth it though." looking over at the crib at the end of the bed._

"_He is so cute. He has your nose, Bell." Alice said jokingly _

_Dad left to get a cup of coffee for him and Alice and a glass of water for me. _

"_So Alice, any gossip?"_

"_Yeah, actually. Edward dumped Tanya because he found out that Adam and Jamie wasn't his after all. And you never guess who the father is?"_

"_I dunno, who?"_

"_Do you remember Mike Newton he was Edward's best friend."_

"_Yeah. Oh My God. He's the dad?"_

"_Yeah, he is."_

"_How is Edward?"_

"_He is crushed and mad at Mike but I know he will get over it."_

"_Yeah, I know he will."_

"_When I got the call that you were in labor, I was over at his house helping Rosalie pick out a dress for a dance tonight. And I literally ran out of the room but I was stopped by him and he asked me what was wrong? And I knew I couldn't lie to him so I had to tell him that you were in labor. I had other choice but to tell him. Are you mad at me?"_

"_No, I am not." _

_The next day I went home with Alex. He is so cute and so so tiny. He reminded me off Edward when he was a baby the reason I know this is his mom was showing me baby pictures of him when he was in the hospital. Alex was the image of Edward. _

_When he got home I fed and changed Alex and put him down for a nap. I got my phone out and dialed Edward's number. I pressed the call button and I waited a few seconds and finally after 3 rings he answered. Alice went home that morning. _

"_Hello?" he said_

"_Hi, Edward, it's me, Bella."_

"_Oh, hi. How are you?"_

"_I am fine. Look, I want you to know that you have a son his name is Alex Jacob and he looks a lot like you. How are you? I heard about the twins and Tanya. Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, I am fine. I am totally over her. Look, I am sorry for having sex with her. She meant nothing. She tricked me into thinking that the twins were mine and she persuaded me to break up with you. I am so terribly sorry I hurt you. Will you ever forgive me?"_

"_I know you're sorry, but let me think about that apology, is that alright?"_

"_Yeah, that's fine. Will you send me a picture of Alex on your phone. I would like to see him. Is that okay?" _

"_Yeah, okay. I will send it now. Bye Edward."_

"_Bye Bella."  
_

_I hung up the phone and went over to Alex's cot and took a picture of him asleep. I sent it and put a little message saying 'Here is your son.' _

_A few minutes later, I got message from Edward saying 'you're right he is just like me. He's perfect. I hope you forgive me. I still love you no matter what.'_


	12. Chapter 12 GOING BACK

Chapter Twelve : Going Back

I went downstairs and into the sitting room where Angela, Chris' girlfriend and Chris were in there watching t.v with Mom.

"Hi, everyone. What are you watching?"

"Knocked Up." Chris said then laughed. Angela gave him a slap across the arm.

"Hey," he said rubbing his arm.

"Who were you on the phone to, Bella?" asked Angela.

"I was the phone to Edward, actually. I told him about Alex and I sent him a picture of him and he asked me for an apology. I told him I will think about it."

"Are you sure you want to forgive him, Bella?" Mom asked.

"I dunno. He gave me a reason. He told me that he was tricked by Tanya into thinking that the twins was his and that she persuaded him into breaking up with me."

"I think you need to forgive him. And just put this behind you. For Alex's sake. Alright, sweetie?"

"Yeah, okay. I will go and ring him now." I said getting up but then felt a tug on my hoodie.

"I think you need to forgive face-to-face and let him see Alex properly. I will book the flights myself. Alright?"

I went upstairs and went to the bathroom and had a shower and let the hot water just down my body. And I thought to myself 'I can't believe I am going back Forks. Bella, just breathe, okay.

I got out of the shower and went to my room and on the way to my room Mom shouted up the stairs and told me that we were leaving in 3 hours. I ran to my room and got dressed and Alex woke up and I fed him and changed him and his nappy. I packed some clothes for myself and some things for Alex.

I went downstairs and Mom, Angela and Chris were at the door ready to go to the airport. I was thinking why Chris was going.. His temper was going to get the better of him when he'll see Edward. He is going to beat him to a pulp.

Mom drove to the airport and we got on the plane and we were on the plane for nearly 3 hours. I was getting really tired and Alex was getting really restless. We landed and Mom called Dad and told him we were in town. 15 minutes later, Dad came picked us up.

Dad was very surprised to see us, even Mom because I thought Mom and Dad hated each other but maybe because me being pregnant kind of brought them together. And I love that. Mom told Dad that I had to go over to Edward's house, so Dad, Mom, Chris and I went over to the Cullen's house.

I went up to the door and knocked on the door. I knocked on the door and waited a few seconds. Then the door opened and revealed Edward's mom Esme.

"Hi, Bella, how are you?"

"I am fine. Is Edward here because I want to show Edward someone?"

"Who is this person?"

I made a hand motion to Mom to bring Alex up to the door. Then she looked behind me and saw Alex.

"Is this Alex?" she said looking at him.

"Yeah, it is. This is Edward's real son."

"Come on in, all of you."

We went into the sitting room and we sat down and I asked Mom to give me Alex she gave me him and I held him. Esme went upstairs to get Edward. A few minutes later Edward came down. The first thing he saw was Alex. And his face just lit up.

"Hi, Edward."

"Hi Bella."

"This is Alex, your son."

"Oh my god. I can't believe it. Can I hold him?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Look, I am sorry about what I said and I hope we still can be friends for his' sake."

"I accept your apology and I don't want to be your friend. I want to be with you here."

"Really, are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am positive. I really love you. I haven't been more sure in my life."

Then he came over and I kissed me and lifting me into his arms. I couldn't remember how that felt. I stayed with Edward up in his room with Alex. He is brilliant with Alex. Mom and Dad agreed that I should stay with Edward in Forks. Mom went to the high school and enrolled me into school.

Mom went back to Phoenix with Chris to pack my things and send them to me. A week later I had all my stuff, I couldn't wait to start my college because I would have Edward with me this time. We heard Tanya was sent to military school because she lied about who the father was and that her family is looking after Jamie and Adam.

Mom and Dad got back together and Mom is moving back to Forks to be near me and Alex. Alex is brilliant baby but I hate getting up in the middle of the night to feed and change so me and Edward take turns in baby duty. Edward and I was going great but we still have our fights about the silliest things. But we always kiss and make up. We decided to take things slow because of what happened last time. So we don't want anything like that to ever happen again. I love everything about my life now Edward and Alex


End file.
